Spatial light modulators (SLMs) have numerous applications in the areas of optical information processing, projection displays, video and graphics monitors, televisions, and electrophotographic printing. Reflective SLMs are devices that modulate incident light in a spatial pattern to reflect an image corresponding to an electrical or optical input. The incident light may be modulated in phase, intensity, polarization, or deflection direction. A reflective SLM is typically comprised of an area or two-dimensional array of addressable picture elements (pixels) capable of reflecting incident lights. Source pixel data is first processed by an associated control circuit, then loaded into the pixel array, one frame at a time.
SLM devices are typically fabricated by bonding a capping layer over an underlying wafer or substrate bearing active reflecting devices. Conventionally, bonding of the capping layer to the wafer is accomplished utilizing bonding agents requiring high temperature glazing step after the bonding has occurred. However, this step offers the potential disadvantage of materials outgassed during the glazing step contaminating the active wafer or substrate and the active reflecting devices fabricated thereon.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for improved methods of fabricating SLM devices.